


Hot

by Killer_Hearts



Series: Yandere Antiaverage [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, M/M, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Yandere, antisepticeye, chase brody - Freeform, yandere antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts





	Hot

“Anti,” Chase called out. The glitch came rushing downstairs a few moments later. 

“Yes?”

““I know you were worried and bundled me up in a bunch of blankets and put on movies for me but…” Chase wiggled around in the blankets. “I have to go pee…” 

“It’s no problem Darlin’!” Anti peeled the blankets off Chase. He was so happy that Chase was starting to love him back. “I can wrap you back up after your done.” 

Chase gave him a small smile. “Thanks….” He allowed himself to be picked up and carried to the bathroom. 

“Let me know when you’re done, ok?”

“Ok.” Chase nodded and shut the bathroom door. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, he held his face in his hands. He had lied about needing to pee. He had just felt so _hot_, but when mentioned to Anti. the glitch refused to take the blankets off. 

So Chase couldn’t help but feel irritated. It also didn’t help that Anti was being so lovey dovey towards him. He _hated_ it and he most of all he _hated _him. How could he not? The glitch bitch had kidnapped him. Of course, he couldn’t voice that to Anti. Not without getting punished anyway.

Good thing Chase was good at playing pretend.


End file.
